Apoio
by khaweye
Summary: No meio da guerra, não era apenas uma questão de proteger quem você ama. Era uma questão de sobreviver, para não fazer essa pessoa sofrer. RoyxRiza. Oneshot.


_**- Fanfic "**__**Apoio**__**", de **_**Khaweye**

_**- Romance/Drama**_

_**- RoyxRiza**_

_**- **__**Disclaimer:**__** Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, e sim a Hiromu Arakawa. Ah, não está se obtendo nenhum lucro com a publicação dessa fanfic :)**_

_**AVISO**__**: Spoilers do capítulo 57 ao 61 do mangá. **_

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

Roy tivera uma surpresa bastante agradável ao descobrir que seu amigo Hughes, da academia, também fora parar ali no meio da guerra de Ishval. Não que ficasse feliz pelo fato de ele também ter de agüentar aquela tortura todos os dias, mas pelo menos teria um companheiro de verdade entre os tantos soldados sem rosto ao seu redor. Nenhum deles era seu amigo, eram apenas inimigos de seus inimigos. Maes não. Podia contar com ele. Roy ficou feliz ao saber que ao menos um entre aqueles milhares de soldados tinha uma motivação para sobreviverem àquela matança sem sentido: os olhos de Hughes brilhavam toda vez que ele falava de Glacier, e uma felicidade que ele já se esquecera como era preenchia o rosto do seu amigo quando recebia as cartas da namorada. Ele sempre repetia que ela era a razão de sua sobrevivência, pois se ele morresse, ela ficaria indescritivelmente triste. Roy queria poder entender o que era ter essa motivação para sobreviver, mas duvidava muito que realmente fosse ter essa chance.

Mas Hughes não era o único amigo que estava ali na guerra. Roy nunca se esqueceria do quão surpreso ficara ao descobrir que os "olhos de falcão" que salvaram sua vida instantes depois de seu encontro com Hughes eram de Riza Hawkeye, a filha de seu sensei. Sabia que aquela mulher, assim como ele, resolvera fazer parte do Exército para ajudar o povo, para defendê-lo e para ajudar a construir um futuro digno para seu país. E assim como ele, tivera uma decepção imensurável ao ser enviada para Ishval, para que a palavra "matar" se tornasse parte de seu cotidiano. Eles haviam se tornado assassinos logo no primeiro dia nas terras do leste, adquirindo aquele olhar tão vazio, sem esperanças.

Mas o que mais perturbava Mustang não era o fato de uma garota como ela, que ainda estava na Academia Militar, ter sido mandada para lá. Afinal, ela era uma sniper de elite, por mais que ele nunca tivesse imaginado que aquela garotinha com quem ele morava fosse ter uma habilidade como essa. O que mais o perturbava, na verdade, era uma dúvida na qual ele não conseguia parar de pensar: teria Riza entrado para o Exército de Amestris pela influência dele?

Lembrava-se plenamente do dia em que contara para Riza os seus sonhos de proteger o povo com as próprias mãos, por meio da alquimia. Fora sobre o túmulo de seu sensei. E fora realmente inesperada a forma como ela apoiara o seu sonho que ele considerava ser tão bobo. Teria ela entrado para o Exército e se tornado uma assassina para apoiá-lo em seus objetivos?

Durante a Guerra, Roy nunca conseguia dormir muito bem. Mas lembrava-se de ter perdido três noites de sono perguntando-se porque, porque uma garota tão inteligente e cheia de vida fora se alistar no Exército, fora aprender a manusear uma arma de tal forma a ser requisitada para a matança no leste. E por mais que pensasse, a resposta que ele tinha era sempre a mais dolorosa, para ele: por sua causa. O que teria acontecido se ela nunca tivesse ouvido sobre os sonhos de Roy? Estaria ela descansando numa tenda próxima a sua, após ter tirado dezenas de vida sobre a terra suja de sangue e cadáveres de Ishval? Ou estaria dormindo numa cama confortável, quem sabe com um marido, abraçada a ele enquanto recordava-se dos momentos agradáveis que passara em seu trabalho?

Riza devia odiá-lo. Era isso que Roy pensava. Devia achá-lo um completo idiota por ter feito-a acreditar que o Exército era realmente feito para proteger o povo, e não para exterminá-lo. Devia sentir nojo dele por usar os anos de pesquisa de seu pai para matar dezenas de ishvalianos _(1)_ de uma vez só, queimando homens, mulheres, crianças, velhos, e no dia seguinte passando pelo mesmo lugar e vendo os corpos carbonizados sem sentir nada... Ela confiara nele, confiara a sua tatuagem ao sonho de Roy, um sonho cheio de esperança que havia mostrado que no mundo só há lugar para a cruel realidade. E pensar que Riza sentia tudo aquilo por ele causava uma grande dor em Roy. Ele gostava muito dela, por mais que isso fosse inapropriado para uma guerra. E como qualquer homem normal, Roy não queria que a mulher que ele gostava pensasse dele daquela forma.

Era por isso que Roy não suportava olhar para os olhos de Riza quando conversava com ela. Todos esses pensamentos aflitivos passavam pela sua cabeça em questão de segundos, até finalmente chegar ao ponto em que ele se dava conta do quanto ela devia odiá-lo.

Se Roy tivesse olhado direito, se tivesse tido a coragem de examinar de perto aqueles olhos castanho avermelhados, teria notado que por trás da frieza de um assassino, havia outra coisa no olhar de Riza. E não era ódio. Era a mais pura afeição.

Porque afinal, Riza era uma garota. Uma assassina, uma sniper de elite, uma cadete, um cão do Exército, mas por trás da mulher que ela havia se tornado ainda havia um pouco de menina nela. Uma menina desesperada por atenção e carinho do garoto que amava. Sim, esse era Roy.

Mas Roy nunca examinou os olhos dela de perto. E por causa disso, eles seguiram dias e dias com conversas vazias, iguais às que eles tinham com qualquer outro soldado. A única diferença era que se conheciam melhor, porém nem aparentavam.

Mas essa frieza toda só era presente quando os dois estavam juntos. Porque quando Riza estava em seu posto numa torre, para poder enxergar melhor os campos de batalha e com sua arma em mãos, era por Roy que ela procurava, querendo certificar-se de que ele estava bem. Porque quando Roy voltava para o acampamento, era atrás de Riza que ele corria, querendo saber que apesar de triste e sem esperanças, ela estava viva.

Os dias foram passando, não acontecia muita coisa nova. A mesma matança, todos os dias. Quem animava a rotina de Roy era Hughes, já Riza contentava-se com as conversas sem importância com Mustang. E conforme o tempo, conforme o número de tiros certeiros que Riza dava, salvando a vida de muitos homens, Roy pôde notar que algo estava mudando naqueles soldados. Mais especificamente, estava mudando toda vez que o assunto em questão era a cadete Hawkeye da Academia. Quando ela passava, Roy podia ver os homens cochichando, olhando-a com um vivo interesse. E isso não soava bem, para ele. Nunca dera atenção ao fato de Riza ser a única mulher entre centenas de homens que não tocavam numa mulher há meses. E ela não era uma mulher qualquer. Tinha um esplendor maior por ser tão talentosa e ser salvo a vida de tantos ali, fora o fato de ser razoavelmente bonita.

Este fato parecia se acentuar ainda mais após os turnos dela, quando Mustang, Hughes e Hawkeye começavam a conversar, e vários soldados entravam na discussão. Roy devia confessar que se sentia incomodado com a forma que eles olhavam Riza e por vezes a elogiavam, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Se tentasse avisá-la sobre os interesses dos soldados, ela provavelmente reagiria mal, levando em conta o quanto ela devia odiar Mustang.

Roy não fez nenhum comentário sobre a agitação entre os homens em relação à cadete, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria dando em confusão. E ele acertara.

Já era tarde da noite, e Roy ouvira a conversa entre dois soldados que diziam sobre a mudança do horário de Hawkeye. Ele fora empurrado para duas horas mais tarde, para que assim Riza passasse mais tempo atirando durante a noite, já que sua mira era uma das melhores das quais os generais podiam dispor. Assim, mais ou menos quinze minutos depois de seu turno ela provavelmente iria procurar Maes ou Roy como todos os dias, para conversar e relaxar um pouco.

Porém, o nervosismo de Mustang ia aumentando conforme esses quinze minutos iam se estendendo para vinte, trinta... Tentou distrair-se com algo, mas todas as distrações envolviam sangue e mortes, o que apenas aumentava a ansiedade de Roy. Por que ela estava demorando? Ela era involuntariamente tão pontual, era de se estranhar aquele seu atraso. O coração do Major batia inquieto, procurava-a ao seu redor, mas tudo o que via eram soldados chegando feridos dos campos de batalha... Não, Riza não podia estar entre eles. Estava tão segura atirando da torre, ninguém poderia ter ferido-a... Ou será que podia?

Droga, como se fazia para obter uma informação tão pequena referente àquela cadete? Ninguém saberia diferenciá-la dos demais soldados feridos, por mais que Riza fosse uma mulher. E apenas ele e Hughes eram os mais próximos a ela... Um instante, Hughes! Onde ele estava?! Provavelmente lendo as cartas de Glacier na mesma tenda de sempre... Desesperado para receber alguma ajuda, foi correndo até a tenda, e acertou em cheio: Maes encontrava-se lá, um maço enorme de cartas na mão, os olhos brilhando de felicidade a cada palavra lida. Roy, porém, teve que interromper o momento do amigo.

- Maes! Maes, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Hãn? O quê?! Ajuda? O que aconteceu, quem está ferido? – Hughes perguntou assustado, largando as cartas e erguendo-se num pulo.

- Não consigo achar a Hawkeye. O turno dela já acabou há uma meia hora, e ela ainda não voltou pro acampamento. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, preciso da sua ajuda pra procurá-la.

De repente, Hughes pareceu ter ficado extremamente aborrecido, e falou:

- Qual é, você vem me interromper por uma coisa dessas? Roy, a Hawkeye é minha amiga e tal, mas parece que você não raciocina direito quando o assunto é ela. Estamos numa guerra! Ela pode ter milhões de motivos pra não estar aqui que não sejam morte ou ferimentos. Procure melhor, e se não encontrá-la de jeito nenhum, venha falar comigo de novo.

Hughes sentou-se novamente, e recomeçou a leitura. Roy olhou-o por alguns segundos, e suspirou. Não poderia contar com a ajuda de Maes. Bom, talvez ele estivesse certo, Riza não precisava estar necessariamente ferida ou... bem, qualquer outra coisa ruim que fosse. Mas ainda assim, sabia que não conseguiria relaxar enquanto não a achasse. Saiu daquela tenda, e com passos apressados começou a procurá-la novamente.

Procurou nas tendas onde estavam os soldados feridos. Nada. O cabelo curto e loiro dela e suas formas femininas por baixo da farda militar eram reconhecíveis de longe. Podia estar numa das tropas de extermínio, o que ele duvidava muito pelo fato de ela não ser um militar tão dispensável assim para ser praticamente lançada à morte, mas se fosse esse o caso ele não conseguiria encontrá-la. Pensou em ir checar a torre de onde ela atirava, mas seria muito arriscado, pois teria de atravessar uma área muito vasta de onde poderiam surgir ishvalianos armados a qualquer momento. Além disso, duvidava que ela houvesse prolongado o seu turno, quando Roy começara a esperá-la vira o sniper que a substituía partindo para a torre.

Mustang finalmente apostou suas últimas esperanças nas tendas mais afastadas, onde repousavam os soldados num estado mais crítico. Não sabia se queria ou não encontrá-la ali. Só sabia que a cada segundo ficava mais preocupado, seu cérebro achando milhões de motivos horríveis para ela ainda não ter chegado...

Roy chegou às tendas mais afastadas, e surpreendeu-se com o estranho silêncio que havia ali. Começou a checar brevemente todas elas, seus olhos deparando-se com soldados de pernas e braços amputados, todos inconscientes. Muitos tinham curativos sujos de sangue ao redor da cabeça. Roy não prestava muita atenção àquilo, mas sentia um calafrio ao olhar para aqueles homens. A qualquer segundo, poderia achar Riza entre eles, num estado da mesma gravidade... Mas então, um som distraiu-o de seus pensamentos. Um pequeno grito que fora rapidamente abafado. Um grito feminino.

Roy correu para as tendas que ficavam na direção de onde o som viera, passando os olhos pelas aberturas delas. E então, notou que apenas uma delas tinha sua entrada fechada. Com o coração batendo forte, Roy começou a aproximar-se. Congelou ao ouvir o pequeno grito de novo, e uma voz masculina xingando num tom mais baixo, que temia ser ouvido. Ao ouvir a palavra "vadia" vindo da tenda, Roy decidiu que precisava entender o que se passava ali, sem evidenciar sua presença. O homem que estava com Riza poderia estar armado, e se ele chegasse mais perto ele poderia ver sua sombra através do fino tecido da tenda. Roy acabou decidindo por ficar de pé e parado na entrada de uma tenda próxima, como se estivesse vigiando-a, enquanto podia ouvir perfeitamente o que o homem estava dizendo. Algumas palavras a mais o levaram a entender que o homem que estava com Riza era o capitão Kennedy.

Havia luz dentro da tenda, o que projetava uma sombra maior nos tecidos que serviam de parede, permitindo que Roy visse o que se passava. Aparentemente, Kennedy tinha Riza embaixo de si. Estava ajoelhado por cima dela, e ela parecia estar se debatendo furiosamente contra ele. Uma mão do homem cobria a boca dela, mas por vezes ela conseguia emitir aqueles pequenos gritos. Também não parava de chutar todas as partes dele ao seu alcance, enquanto seus pulsos estavam presos por uma das mãos fortes dele.

Não demoraria muito para que o homem perdesse a paciência. Roy vestiu suas luvas, e aproximou-se lentamente da tenda. Porém, quando estava a mais ou menos um metro e meio dali, Kennedy finalmente desistiu de prendê-la daquela forma. Roy pôde ver a sombra do capitão procurando algo no bolso da calça, e finalmente sacando uma faca. Ainda assim, Riza tentou soltar-se, o que causou uma tremenda fúria nele.

- Chega! Calada, agora! – ele berrou, soltando seus pulsos. Ele apontou a faca para o pescoço de Riza, que parou imediatamente de se mexer, aparentemente amedrontada.

Viu Kennedy começar a mexer em suas calças, e descontrolou-se. Entrou na cabana com passos pesados, fazendo com que o capitão virasse o rosto para Roy rapidamente e se levantasse. Furioso, Roy aproximou-se e puxou-o pela camisa, dando um soco na cara dele. Kennedy caiu no chão, e ao erguer o rosto o major pôde ver seu nariz e seu lábio sangrando. Quando fez menção de levantar-se, Roy estendeu o braço e uniu seus dedos, pronto para estalá-los. O homem olhou sua mão, aterrorizado. Já presenciara várias vezes as explosões causadas pelo Flame Alchemist num simples estalar de dedos vestidos pelas suas luvas de ignição, e pela expressão que ele tinha no rosto não estava de brincadeira.

- Sai daqui agora, antes que eu te mate. Queimo centenas de pessoas por dia, um a mais não faria diferença, ainda mais sendo um imundo como você.

Era verdade. Roy não podia perdoar o que ele queria fazer com Riza, e a raiva que sentia no momento só não o fazia queimar Kennedy porque ela estava ali. Ele era incapaz de queimar alguém tão friamente na frente dela, usando a alquimia de seu pai.

Relutante, o capitão levantou-se devagar, sem tirar os olhos do rosto do alquimista. Os dois encararam-se com rancor e desprezo. Quando estava a um passo de sair da tenda, Kennedy parou e cuspiu aos pés de Mustang, para finalmente ir embora.

- Maldito! – Roy gritou, indo na direção da saída. Iria ensinar uma lição a ele, como ousava cuspir aos pés do homem que tinha sua vida na mão?! Mas quando ele deu um passo para fora da tenda, só teve tempo de ver Kennedy correndo antes que uma mão o puxasse de volta.

- Mustang, não!

Mustang virou-se. Riza tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto. De repente Roy arrependeu-se de sua atitude, ela devia estar pensando que ele era um monstro. Roy matava apenas porque recebia ordens... Mas apenas a sua vontade o tinha levado a agir daquela forma com Kennedy. Riza parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, e ele sentiu-se péssimo.

- Não quero que mate um dos nossos homens por minha causa. – ela murmurou.

- Mas Hawkeye, ele queria te estuprar!

- Sei muito bem disso. – ela disse num tom sério, e Roy corou, sentindo-se infantil. - Mas deixe-o. Um soldado como ele vai morrer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não é você quem precisa cumprir essa tarefa.

Ela aproximou-se dele, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Roy sentiu-se terrível, por um segundo pensou ter visto uma sombra de medo nos olhos dela. Ela estava com medo dele... "Quem não estaria?", ele pensou consigo mesmo.

- Hawkeye, me desculpe. Eu perdi a cabeça quando o vi apontando a faca, teria o matado se fosse outra mulher no seu lugar. – ele explicou com sinceridade.

- O que você quer dizer? – Riza perguntou, confusa. Roy respirou fundo, e respondeu:

- Eu não teria coragem de queimar alguém na sua frente. De jeito nenhum. Afinal, foi a alquimia do seu pai que... que...

Ele foi incapaz de continuar falando. Não gostava de tocar naquele assunto, e muito menos ela. Suas reflexões sobre como Riza devia odiá-lo voltaram a perturbá-lo naquele exato momento, e ele olhou para o chão. Percebendo o silêncio de Mustang, Hawkeye falou:

- De qualquer forma, obrigada. Por um instante eu realmente achei que ele fosse conseguir o que queria. – ela concluiu.

- Sem problemas. Mas você tem que tomar mais cuidado, até mesmo entre os que estão do seu lado. Praticamente todos os homens, exceto os comprometidos, como Hughes, estão de olho em você. Eles já se esqueceram o que é sentir o calor de um corpo de mulher perto deles, são capazes de qualquer coisa para tocarem em você.

Roy estava sinceramente preocupado. Não queria que isso voltasse a acontecer. Por mais que soubesse que Riza sabia se cuidar, algo desse tipo poderia acontecer a qualquer instante e ele não estava preparado para ver uma garota como ela sendo estuprada, ainda mais por algum soldado de Amestris. Mas a pergunta que ela fez a seguir era totalmente inesperada para ele:

- Se são praticamente todos os homens... então isso inclui você?

O coração de Roy acelerou. Riza o pegara de surpresa, o que ele deveria responder? Queria ser sincero com Riza, mas a sinceridade talvez a fizesse odiá-lo mais. Se bem que não havia nada de errado em sentir-se tentado pela única mulher que havia no meio daquela guerra. Mas mesmo assim, será que ela interpretaria dessa forma...?

- Demorou demais pra responder. – ela falou. Roy voltou seus olhos para ela, Riza tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. Deu as costas para Roy, indo à direção aos lençóis nos quais Kennedy e ela estavam há minutos atrás.

Mustang sentiu-se provocado pelo que ela dissera. Aquele parecia o tipo de coisa que ela lhe dizia quando eram mais jovens, e após tantos dias de conversa ele finalmente sentiu aquele clima tenso entre os dois se quebrar, por mais que a pergunta que ela havia feito fosse muito comprometedora. Decidiu ser sincero com ela, não havia nada a perder, e, além disso, não podia deixar que ela pensasse que ele estava _muito_ interessado nela (por mais que isso fosse verdade).

- Não quero que pense dessa forma de mim. Não sou nenhum tipo de pervertido, se é isso que está pensando.

- É você quem está dizendo isso, não eu. – ela disse com o mesmo sorriso, sentando-se em cima do lençol. Ele sentiu o rosto corar: ela parecia estar disposta a provocá-lo em relação àquele assunto.

- Só achei que você fosse pensar dessa forma, mas se não é esse o caso... Eu só queria deixar claro que eu jamais iria tentar te forçar a fazer algo que você não quer.

- Entendo. Bom, eu não achei que você fosse dizer isso.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou.

- Estava só brincando. Não achei que você fosse realmente admitir algo assim. Você tem sido muito fechado, nos dias que temos conversado.

Finalmente, o assunto estava ali. Finalmente um deles tivera a coragem de comentar sobre aquela frieza tão desagradável, da qual por mais que não gostassem, tinham medo de confrontar. Mas ao contrário do que Roy esperava de si mesmo, ele resolveu ignorar a última frase dela, dizendo apenas:

- Admito, e não me envergonho disso. É perfeitamente natural eu me sentir dessa forma, assim como os outros homens. Afinal, você é a única mulher que há no acampamento, e salvou a vida de pelo menos um quarto desses soldados. Não é de se admirar que todos estejam comentando sobre você.

- Entendo. Mas eu não sabia que você se sentia dessa forma também.

- Te surpreendi?

- Com certeza. Como eu disse, você tem sido muito fechado, não pude perceber.

Riza parecia não querer deixar o assunto morrer. E Roy sabia que cederia, sabia que uma hora os dois teriam de conversar sobre aquilo. Então, por que adiar o inevitável? Respirando fundo, Roy teve que selecionar cuidadosamente suas palavras antes de falar:

- Me desculpe se tenho sido desagradável e indiferente com você. Eu acho que... desde o começo, achei muito difícil me aproximar de você. Até quando fui morar com você e seu pai, tive muita dificuldade pra trocar mais de cinco palavras com você, até me acostumar. E depois de tanto tempo... depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

- Nada mudou entre nós. – ela interrompeu. - Nós só crescemos, Sr. Mustang, não somos mais os mesmos jovens iludidos de antes. Mas eu ainda continuo querendo um futuro melhor pra esse país, assim como eu sei que você quer. E eu continuo querendo te apoiar, afinal é muito raro encontrar pessoas com sonhos sem egoísmo ou ganância. Você é a pessoa certa pra mudar Amestris, e eu nunca vou deixar de acreditar nisso.

Roy olhou nos olhos de Riza. Os dois se encararam, e finalmente ele pôde perceber que havia algo além de cumplicidade na expressão dela. Riza tinha um leve sorriso, a face estava ligeiramente corada e seus olhos brilhavam. Há tempos Roy não a via tão linda, tão viva. E então, ele começou a rir. Viu a confusão no rosto de Riza, mas continuou rindo, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros.

- Não acredito que, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você continua a me apoiar. Eu... eu achei que você... Riza, você não me odeia?

Ela estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios dele, mas as palavras que ele dissera antes tiveram um impacto muito maior.

- Como assim, te odiar? Sei que não tenho sido tão amigável ultimamente, mas...

- Não, não estou me referindo a isso. É que... eu achei que você me odiasse. Por tudo o que eu fiz, com a alquimia de seu pai. Por ter te iludido com os meus sonhos bobos, e ter sido a razão pra você ter se alistado no Exército e estar aqui nessa guerra. Você poderia ter tido uma vida tão melhor...

- Não é assim que eu penso, pode ficar tranqüilo. Não sinto nenhum rancor por você, Sr. Mustang. Tudo o que eu fiz, fiz porque quis. Você nunca me obrigou a nada. E eu nunca me arrependo das escolhas que fiz, pode ter certeza.

A emoção tomou conta de Roy ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha preencheu seu rosto. Ah, como ele amava aquela mulher...! E saber que ela não sentia todo aquele ódio que ele imaginava fazia o seu coração ficar muito mais leve.

Tomado por uma súbita loucura, Roy abraçou-a, apertando-a com força contra o seu corpo. Ela demorou um pouco para processar o que acabara de acontecer, para finalmente passar os braços ao redor do corpo dele. E sentindo aquele corpo frágil e ao mesmo tempo forte contra o seu peito, Roy sentiu-se bem, sentiu como se tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar. Sentiu aquela alegria que Hughes sentia ao ler as cartas de Glacier, aquela felicidade que ele já esquecera como era e acabava de se lembrar.

Mas o mundo pareceu esfriar quando Riza afastou-se dele. Roy pôde perceber que ela tinha uma expressão um pouco receosa, e o seu sorriso foi desaparecendo aos poucos. Sem olhar para o rosto dele, Riza murmurou:

- Eu não me sinto bem com isso.

O coração de Roy pareceu parar de bater por alguns segundos, uma tristeza invadindo-o de uma vez só. Como algo que era tão gostoso para ele podia estar incomodando-a?

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Eu... me sinto frágil. Fraca. Exposta. Eu... eu não queria me apegar demais a alguém. Você e eu podemos morrer a qualquer hora, você sabe disso. E eu não quero ser afetada se algo acontecer com você, e não quero que você vacile caso eu morra, Roy...

E dizendo isso, ela escondeu o rosto no peito de Roy. Mustang abraçou-a, sentindo-se como se seu dever fosse proteger e acalmar aquela mulher tão frágil por dentro, e tão forte por fora. Ela tinha toda a razão. Não deviam se apegar tanto um ao outro, havia tantos motivos para isso... O único ao qual se apegava era Hughes, e mesmo assim o pensamento de perdê-lo era algo que o atormentava dia e noite. Perguntava-se como andava Glacier, como ela poderia suportar ficar sem notícias do namorado.

E então, Roy lembrou-se do que Hughes sempre dizia: "Eu vou sobreviver. Disso tenho certeza, porque eu jamais seria capaz de abandonar a Glacier aqui. É pra ficar com ela que eu luto, que eu assassino. Minha vida não acaba enquanto eu não a vê-la de novo.". De súbito, Roy entendeu o que Hughes dizia. Ele ergueu o rosto de Riza com a ponta dos dedos, e os dois se encararam. Sorrindo, ele sussurrou:

- Talvez seja melhor você se apegar a alguém. Porque assim, você insistirá em não desistir de viver, pra não fazer essa pessoa sofrer, pra poder protegê-la. Um seria o apoio do outro... de um dependeria o viver do outro. Você entende?

Sorrindo, Riza fez que sim com a cabeça. Seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas ele sabia que ela não conseguiria chorar na frente dele. Afastando-se um pouco, ela falou:

- Sendo assim, acho que não há problema algum em eu me aproximar um pouco mais das pessoas.

Os dois encararam-se, e sabiam o que viria logo a seguir. Estava óbvio desde aquele abraço, desde a infância dos dois. Cuidadosamente, Roy trouxe-a para mais perto, aproximando seu rosto do de Riza lentamente, um pouco receoso de que ela recuasse. Porém, ela encorajou-o passando os dedos entre os cabelos negros dele, aproximando-o. Mais confiante, Roy rapidamente pousou os seus lábios sobre os dela, no carinho mais doce que aquela mulher já recebera.

Roy afastou-se dela logo depois, apenas olhando em seus olhos. Porém, não demorou muito para que ela o beijasse de novo, com urgência. Um pouco surpreso, ele não reagiu no começo, mas logo começou a entregar-se ao calor e a êxtase que o beijo dela provocava em todo o seu corpo, aguçando todos os seus sentidos. Não sentir um cabelo longo e macio entre seus dedos ou sentir o cheiro de suor ao invés de um perfume doce fez com que ele estranhasse no começo, mas o simples fato de ser Riza quem estava ali com ele fazia-o ignorar isso totalmente.

Daquela forma passaram-se os mais prazerosos minutos. Roy queria que tudo aquilo durasse uma eternidade, pois ali com Riza tudo parecia estar bem. Ela o fazia esquecer da dor, do peso, da responsabilidade, da tristeza. Queria tê-la sempre ao seu lado, nem que fosse para olhá-la de longe, sem poder tocá-la. Queria olhar para Riza e lembrar-se com exatidão daquele momento que estavam compartilhando. Queria que ela fosse o seu apoio, alguém sempre disposto a ajudá-lo a superar suas fraquezas e medos.

Mas como ambos sabiam desde o começo, aquilo não podia durar uma eternidade, apesar de os dois serem capazes de dar qualquer coisa para que isso se tornasse realidade. Não sabiam se haviam se passado apenas minutos ou talvez horas desde que haviam se beijado, isso não importava no momento. O que realmente era importante, na cruel realidade daquela guerra, eram os estampidos de armas que ouviram subitamente dentro do acampamento. Ouviram várias vozes fortes gritando ordens para atirarem, e a voz de um dos generais se destacou para Roy, no meio da gritaria. Aquela voz chamava desesperadamente pelos alquimistas federais.

Os dois se separaram, sem fôlego. Tinham uma expressão séria no rosto, e os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, sem pararem de se olhar.

- Está com a sua arma? – Roy perguntou.

- Estou.

- Por que não a usou contra o capitão?

- Eu... eu não seria capaz de matar um dos nossos homens.

Roy sorriu. Os princípios de Riza eram indiscutíveis, até mesmo naquele tipo de situação.

- E você? Ainda está usando suas luvas, certo?

Ele ergueu a mão direita, confirmando. Segurou as mãos da cadete, nervoso. Não sabia quando teriam uma oportunidade de ficarem juntos daquela forma novamente, mas não havia tempo para pensar naquilo agora. Rapidamente, ele depositou um beijo nos lábios de Riza, e murmurou ao ouvido dela:

- Discutiremos sobre isso depois, cadete Hawkeye.

Ela sentiu os lábios de Roy formando um sorriso contra a sua pele, e apressada, ela respondeu:

- Aguardarei suas ordens, Major Mustang.

E com essas palavras, os dois soltaram as mãos e saíram apressadamente da tenda, prontos para protegerem um ao outro, querendo viver para não fazerem o outro sofrer. Querendo viver para poderem vivenciar outro momento de afeto como o que eles haviam tido naquela tenda.

Quando respondera Roy, Riza não fazia idéia de que as ordens que aguardava do Major nunca chegariam. Ela demorara para entender o porquê disso, mas conhecendo Roy do jeito que conhecia, só ela conseguiria entender que não havia nada para ser discutido. Os dois tinham uma forte ligação, um acordo feito sem o uso de palavras. Roy e Riza iriam proteger um ao outro, e sobreviver o maior tempo possível, tudo com o simples intuito de não se separarem, de não sofrerem nem fazerem o outro sofrer.

Milhares de pessoas morreram na guerra de Ishval. Mas às vezes, Roy e Riza se perguntavam quantos haveriam sobrevivido se houvessem tido alguém para se apoiar, alguém para proteger e pelo qual sobreviver...

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

_(1) Sempre tenho uma dúvida enorme quanto ao uso dessa palavra. Nunca sei se se escreve ishvara, ishvala, ishvariano, ishvaliano, ishvarite ou ishvalite. É a mesma dúvida que eu tinha com o nome da esposa de Hughes, mas agora eu já confirmei que é Glacier ;D_

_**Heeey, finalmente voltei a postar alguma coisa :P**_

_**Ultimamente, não tô tendo tempo pra escrever fanfic. (muitos trabalhos ¬¬), mas aproveitei uma brechinha pra fazer a fanfic. Além disso, eu tava meio desanimada pra escrever por ter recebido só alguns reviews na última fanfic que eu postei aqui, "Lembranças" (ignorem o título manjado). Ah, falando nisso, muito obrigada (bem atrasado) a Pinky-chan, luci, makika e Nike-chan pelos reviews ;D**_

_**Então, na verdade a idéia dessa fanfic aqui veio da idéia de uma outra que eu só comecei a escrever, que também se baseia no mangá. Eu vou tentar terminar os primeiros capítulos dessa "outra" aí (não é oneshot O.o) pra poder postar aqui, mas nem garanto nada. Tudo depende do meu tempo .**_

_**Ah, e por último o de sempre: espero que tenham gostado da fanfic. Ela ficou longa como sempre, mas espero que não se incomodem XD. E se for possível mandar reviews, fico grata :)**_

_**Beeeijos. **_

•_**Khaweye**_


End file.
